Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic keepsake greeting cards.
Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to greeting messages and designs that are provided on a variety of gifts. For example, a gift of a floral arrangement may include a card attached to the floral arrangement container having a particular message relating to the donor or recipient. These cards although attractable are typically discarded once the floral arrangement is received.
In many cases, the particular gift may be of such value that the recipient desires to retain the gift card. Unfortunately, the card and/or card holder accompanying the gift may not be structured in such a manner so as to allow the card to be retained and displayed in a meaningful manner Disclosed herein is a cardette wherein the greeting card may easily be removed from its holder accompanying the gift and displayed in a permanent manner.
Magnetically cards are known that are removably mounted to metal surfaces, such as a refrigerator door. Such a card has a magnet constructed rear surface mountable on the metal refrigerator door whereas the front surface of the card contains a particular greeting, design or other information.